


I've Been Waiting For Your Touch

by xLoveMx



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, It's been a long day, Masturbation, POV Jester Lavorre, Widojest - Freeform, and sensitive horns, jester has a very vivid mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: He’d been on her mind a lot lately, and not just since their night at the tower where he had offered to read that story to her.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	I've Been Waiting For Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I've been meaning to write ever since last episode, because we were all thinking it during THAT scene, weren't we? :P

It had been a long day.

In fact, it felt as if they had already spent at least a week in this underground ruin, and they hadn’t even scraped the surface of what there was to find, and with Lucien and the Tomb Takers now being added to their list of potential problems, things could get messy.

The other group didn’t seem like they were out to hurt them, at least not for now anyways, and Jester was actually quite glad that they had decided to just talk for now, because after the fights they’ve had that day, they would have probably gone down pretty quickly, and even though he clearly wouldn’t hesitate to eliminate anyone who got in his way, Lucien still felt like he was their friend, even if it was just their minds playing a trick on them, because his appearance didn’t differ much from the person they had once called a friend.

With them nearly being tapped out, Caleb hadn’t been able to cast the tower, which would have probably been a bad idea anyways, since it meant revealing the extent of his powers, and maybe this was an ace up their sleeve they’d need later on. So, they were all curled up inside the dome for now, more to keep warm and less to protect them, because whatever powers Lucien had gained from those nine eyes, it was probably enough to easily end a spell like that if he really wanted to.

Jester had offered to take the first watch, because while she was tired the wheels in her mind kept turning still. They had all agreed to hold off talks about potentially helping each other out on their way to wherever they were going until tomorrow, and so Lucien and the others had settled down on the opposite side of the large chamber, and soon enough the fire they had lit to keep warm had died down. Jester was sure that one of them was keeping watch, too, or maybe those tattoos had a way of warning Lucien if anyone came too close.

She would have to ask Caleb if that was possible at some point.

_Caleb._

He’d been on her mind a lot lately, and not just since their night at the tower where he had offered to read that story to her. Jester had gone up to his room in the hopes that he would offer, but she had made sure to make it seem like it hadn’t been her intention, just in case he’d say no. He hadn’t though, he had sat her down by the fireplace and she had felt his knee brushing against hers, almost enough to distract her from the story as he had read, seemingly lost in the wonderful book.

Now her mind was going back to earlier in the day though, when she had offered to take him up onto her shoulders so he could peek into the next room. She hadn’t thought anything of it at the time, it had seemed like a good idea, right up until the moment he had grabbed onto her horns. She knew he hadn’t meant anything by it, but they were more sensitive than most people knew, in fact even Jester had forgotten just how sensitive they were when other people touched them, mainly because she was usually the only one touching them. Now that things had wound down, however, she could still feel the faint touch of his fingers wrapping around them, and it sent a shiver down her spine.

Turning over to face the wall of the dome, Jester closed her eyes, listening to the sound of her friends’ breathing. Of course she couldn’t be a hundred percent sure that all of them were fast asleep, but it would have to do, because there was no way she was actually going to sleep with the way the image of Caleb’s fingers caressing her horns seemed to be carved into her brain.

He had always been very observant, so Jester was sure he’d notice just how much she’d been reacting to it. She imagined he’d know just what to do and how to touch her, his eyes becoming focused like they usually only did whenever he was focusing on a book, only that she’d be the one he was reading.

That thought sent another shiver down her spine and Jester trailed a hand up her thigh and beneath her dress, hovering over the waistband of her panties for just a moment. This really wasn’t the time and place, she was aware of that, but the ghost of Caleb’s hands wrapped around her horns had her biting back a moan, and Jester knew she wouldn’t be able to properly fall asleep unless she rid herself of the tension that had been building up ever since the thought of Caleb and his hands on her had entered her mind.

He was good with his hands, she knew as much, and watching him cast his spells had Jester mesmerized for more than one reason. Of course the effects he produced were sometimes mind blowing, but just watching him trace his fingers through the air while he quietly mumbled under his breath made her blush and she was honestly surprised that no one had noticed yet. Or maybe they had, and had simply never mentioned it, which Jester was grateful for.

The thought of delicate fingers running over her horns, tracing the shape, had her biting the inside of her cheek, as she finally pushed a hand between her legs and Jester shivered once more. It was easy enough to let a finger slip inside of herself, followed by another when she realized just how wet she was. She imagined Caleb right there alongside of her, hand trailing up her side and neck, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind, before letting his fingers trace over her horns, watching every reaction and filing away each of the desperate sounds she made all the while whispering into her ear in a low voice, the imagination of which was almost enough to send her over the edge.

She could feel her heart beating a little faster inside of her chest as she shifted in her position, letting her legs fall open just a bit more while she thought about what it would feel like to have him guide her down between his legs one hand in her hair and the other wrapping around her horns wherever he could reach.

Jester was biting down on her lip hard at that thought as she worked herself, thumb rubbing in circles over her clit, lazily at first but then with more intent the clearer the image of Caleb’s hands on her manifested in her mind. Would he enjoy this, too? Playing with the different ways he could touch her to get her to react, and how easy would it be for her to maybe drive him just a little crazy by wrapping her lips around his cock and glancing up at him from between his legs, silently begging to be touched a little more, to be gripped a little harder.

The thought sent another shiver down her spine, only adding to the heat that was pooling at the base of it, and Jester found herself pushing against her hand as she tried desperately to keep the sounds she was making to a minimum.

She had always been a rather vocal person and it was hard to keep to herself, especially when her senses were threatened to be taken over by the thought of Caleb’s hands, and Caleb’s voice and Caleb’s lips, and the question of whether or not he’d try and tease her once he got the chance. Whether he’d slip up behind her when everyone else was sleeping, just to thread his fingers through her hair, seemingly accidentally brushing against her horns to see if she could keep quiet enough to not wake anybody up, and Jester, being just as competitive, would try, but push a little harder into his touch anyways, her own hand reaching back to slip into his pants to get him back for the teasing.

Stroking herself a little harder to the image of the two of them pressed together, moving against each other, a mess of hands touching and the other’s name falling off their lips, chasing the friction while they lost themselves in the overwhelming feeling of just being together, Jester had to eventually clasp her free hand over her mouth as she came.

She could feel another shiver running down her spine, leaving goosebumps all over her skin as she came down slowly, blood pounding in her ears as she stilled, trying to listen and see if she could notice a change in her friends’ breathing patterns, but they all seemed to still be fast asleep.

Biting her lip, Jester sighed, curling up just a little beneath the blanket as she slowly came down, feeling the tiredness seep into her bones all of a sudden. She would have to stay awake just a little longer until it was time for Beau’s watch, so she eventually sat up, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders as her mind drifted off to Caleb once more, though her thoughts were a little more innocent this time around as her eyes landed on him in the dark.

Maybe she could sleep for a bit and then wake up whenever it was time for him to take watch, and maybe he could tell her another story. Maybe she could curl up next to him and fall asleep, and maybe he’d bury his fingers in her hair as she drifted off to sleep, just to show her that he was there, and maybe that would be a first step into the right direction, a beacon of light in the darkness that was threatening to unfold before them, and Jester found herself smiling softly at the thought, wrapping the blanket a little tighter around herself as she waited.


End file.
